Kuina's Alive
by TheGundamGirls
Summary: Zoro goes back to his hometown everyone finds out that he is a prince and you learn more about his past and family pease note that I am the same person just on a different account - up for adoption sorry :
1. Chapter 1

Ok if you are worrying about me copying this story don't because I am the original author just on a different account

Ok if you are worrying about me copying this story don't because I am the original author just on a different account. I have made some changes to all of the chapters and this is what I have changed Zolo Zoro.

And just to let everyone know who said that I needed to change Chaser – Smoker and Sanji's lollipop to a cigarette I HAD IT LIKE THAT!! The only thing that was from the dubbed version was Zoro's name and that was because I started this before I had seen the subbed version and I couldn't be arsed to change the first chappie so I kept it as the same. But yea anyway enough of my bitching on with the story.

--

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" Zoro thought bitterly "I did nothing wrong I hadn't done anything to him so why did he do all that to me?" Zoro was sitting in his room in the dark thinking about what ha happened only a few days ago. At this particular point in time Zoro wanted noting more, he wanted to be dead.

It all started a few days ago on the Going Merry…

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing a snack for his lovely Nami-san. Luffy was on the rams head of the ship looking for an island, Usopp was going round the ship fixing it from the last fight they had with the Navy. Nami was plotting the course for the next island that was coming up, Chopper was in his medical room sorting out his medicine and Zoro was sleeping or so everyone thought, he was actually thinking about Kuina and how she supposedly fell down the stairs and killed her self.

"Hey Nami what is the next island called?" Luffy called from the rams head, when she came up on to the deck.

"It's called Sasori Island and we should be there in a couple of days." Nami replied loud enough for the whole crew to hear, including Zoro.

"I heard that Sasori Island is a great place for practising sword fighting. You know the dojos and that." Usopp said and was replied with blank stairs from the crewmates, "Fine Zoro knows a lot about sword fighting and dojos we'll ask him."

Zoro heard what Usopp had said and didn't want to answers his question because Devils Island was his hometown and he didn't want to think about it.

"Hey Zoro hasn't Sasori Island got a lot of dojos there?" Usopp asked in a I-know-exactly-what-he-is-going-to-say tone.

"No" Zoro mumbled his reply.

"What was that I couldn't hear you were mumbling again." Usopp replied to get him to speak clearer.

"I said NO! It has only got ONE DOJO in its town!" Zoro all but shouted, "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that said he stormed off.

"Wonder what is up his ass today." Nami said rather surprised by Zoro's reaction towards Usopp's question.

"Sasori Island is Zoro's hometown if you must know." Luffy said in an I-know-everything-about-Zoro voice.

"How did you know that Luffy?" Sanji asked rather surprised that Zoro let Luffy anything about his hometown.

"Well when I got him to join my crew we exchanged info about are backgrounds are pasts so he knows all about me and I know…well most of the things about him but not everything like why he became a bounty hunter." Luffy explained to his crew.

The next few days were the same old same old well almost it went like this, Zoro dragging Luffy out of the sea after he fell in, Sanji cooking more, Usopp fixing things already fixed, Nami wanting to know more about Zoro's past and Zoro he was sleeping less, training more and thinking more.

"GUYS I CAN SEE SASORI ISLAND!" Usopp and Luffy screamed so loud Sanji almost dropped the plates he was carrying, Nami was used to it but still jumped at the sudden noise and Zoro would normally be sleeping but was training instead and the sudden noise made him drop his weights on the floor with a crash, luckily no one paid attention to the crash as they were all looking at the island (well except Zoro of course).

"Right who will look after the ship in case of enemies?" Nami asked all of a sudden.

"I'll do it," said Zoro really not wanting to go into his home island.

"NO I'll do it I need to finish off the invention I'm making" Usopp said in an I-want-you-to-go-on-that-island voice.

TBC

Heh soz I deleted it I needed to work a bit on it but here it is again so I hope you enjoy it chappie four will be along in bout 2 weeks hopefully, Sorry again for deleting da story and not put it back up iz been seriously busy.

And I'm going to carry on apologizing so sorry, sorry, sorry, etc etc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

"Great lets dock the ship!" Nami said all to pleased, to get onto dry land again.

"Halt who goes there and what is your business!" Asked a strange voice as soon as Zoro had dropped the anchor.

"Shut it Steve!" Zoro shouted at the man on the docks "I do NOT want you bossing me around today!"

"ZORO!" Steve shouted, and this got the attention of a few girls and other people passing by, ""What are you doing here?"

"To pick up supplies and get out of here as fast as possible." Zoro stated now appearing in view to Steve

"Oh no you are not brother, you are going to say hi to mom and dad AND say sorry for running away"

Zoro now off the boat with the rest of the crew stated while in Steve's face "Over my dead body! You have no idea how glad I was to get away from you mom and dad. You were all driving me insane saying I wasn't aloud to become a swordsman but I proved you wrong didn't I!" Zoro gave no emotion in his little speech and gave no lean way for a reply and began marching off down the road with the rest of the crew following him (for a change).

While in town a few girls gave shocked expressions when they saw Zoro and some even ran up to him and gave him a hug while saying "I thought you would never come back." When this happened Sanji was so mad you could see smoke coming out of his ears. After the fifth girl hugged Zolo he was so mad he just screamed "WHAT DOSE THIS FUCKIN MOSS-HAIRED IDIOT HAVE THAT I DON'T?" When he said that all the women laughed and even some men laughed at Sanji's outburst.

"It's nothing personal it's just that Zoro has lived in this town for 18 years (Sorry if wrong I don't know how ling he was in his hometown foe) and was a very cute kid, even more handsome young adult, he has a great personality once you get to know him better, he's an excellent swordfighter and over all a really great guy." One of the many girls explained to Sanji.

"Fine but I think that he has a shit personality." Sanji mumbled to himself.

"Here get the supplies we need." Zoro said pointing to a shop. Then he started walking in the other direction, "I need to say hi to someone"

"Zoro! I'm coming with you!" Luffy shouted while running after Zoro, "Oh yeah, Sanji get lots of meat kay!" Luffy shouted while walking alongside Zoro.

"Yes Luffy that guy at the docks is my brother and I'm going to see my old sensei." Zoro said before Luffy got a chance to ask his questions.

"Wow you must be a mind reader or something how did you know that I was going to ask them questions?" Luffy asked slightly amazed

"It was obvious. You were curios as to who was on the dock and why he called me brother and where I was going." Zoro said to Luffy but when he was received with a blank stare "Yes Luffy I can read your mind."

"WOW!" Luffy said even more amazed that Zoro could read his mind. "What am I thinking now?" Luffy questioned.

"I don't know Luffy." Zoro said then quickly added, "Now shut up" and for once Luffy did as he was told and shut up.

They were walking for a good fifteen minutes before coming to a small house with a lot of banging coming from it. Zoro walked into the Dojo and saw that his sensei was in great health.

"Zoro is that really you?" his sensei asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes Sensei it's really me," he replied with a tinge of happiness in his voice "And this is my Captain, Monkey D. Luffy"

"Hi" Luffy said in his happy go lucky voice that he always has.

"Well Zoro you sure picked a strange Captain." Sensei stated

"Yeah well he is a good pirate." Zoro said " He saves a lot of villages like Coco Village he saved that from Arlong."

"(Gasp) He was the one who beat Arlong?" Sensei asked extremely surprised

"Yep. It was great the villagers were really grateful." Luffy explained while looking at the swords on the wall.

"So sensei that is your best student at the moment? I need a good practise." Zoro asked while cracking his neck.

"Well my best student is you but at the moment I would have to say James." He replied "JAMES THERE IS A NEW CHALLENGER FOR YOU!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

A young boy around the age of 14 came out of the practise room. He had black hair, blue eyes; he is training in the two swords style and was about 5ft.

"Sweet I've been waiting for some new meat to pound into the ground." James exclaimed in a high and mighty voice.

"Just like me when I was here," Zoro laughed "Too cocky and will never change"

"He may be cocky like you but he is just as strong as you were the last time I saw you." Sensei said in an all-knowing voice

"You want me to fight him?" James asked in a weird tone "fine by me." He said when Sensei gave a nod of his head.

"By the way kid, give it your best I don't want to go easy ion you." Zoro stated in a mocking tone which only made James mad.

They all went into the practise room where Zrlo and James got their wooden swords.

"You ready to loose pip-squeak?" asked Zoro in another mocking tone.

"I wont loose you will" James spat back

"Now I want you two to bow to the Dojo and now to each other get ready and begin."

The fight went like this James on the offensive side while Zoro was blocking all blows with ease. Suddenly James hit Zoro in the crotch and all Zoro did was flinch. James then looked at Zoro's facial expression and it told him that he was in for a world of pain. That is until Luffy saw Zoro's expression and jumped in the way to hold Zolo back if necessary.

"ZORO STOP IT!" Luffy shouted at Zoro but saw that he didn't get a response from him he used THE voice " that was an order" and with that said he stopped.

"You mean I was against THE RORONOA ZORO and nobody told me!" James exclaimed in a serious tone "I could have been killed"

"Highly unlikely Zoro would never kill unless it was necessary" said a mysterious voice. While she was talking Zoro thought that he recognised the voice then it clicked it was Kuina.

TBC

WOW this is a long chappie, soz it took so long my mate was proof reading it sayin what she liked an didn't hopefully the next chappie will be up sooner than this one was.

Reviews would be highly accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Highly unlikely Zoro would never kill unless it was necessary," said a mysterious voice. While she was talking Zoro thought that he recognised the voice then it clicked it was Kuina. When he realized who, it was he began to pale 'I thought that she was dead.' He thought trying not to panic.

"Are you all right Zoro? You look like paler than a white sheet." Luffy laughed/asked his friend who was sweating a lot.

"Yeah just hot that's all," Zoro lied "let's go the rest of the crew will be waiting for us." He added while walking out the door.

"Zolr Wait!" Sensei shouted after him, "I want you to say hi to some people who have been worried sick about you."

"Oh yea? Who?" Zoro asked with no enthusiasm in his voice " But if it's my parents no way in Hell."

"Yes it is. Your parents have been worried sick about you, well you mother has anyway. But I also want you to say hi to someone else." As Sensei said that his eyes started to sparkle.

"Who?" Zoro said a bit worried for he thought that he knew who it was.

"Kuina." Sensei replied with way too much enthusiasm in his voice. As he said that Zoro paled even more if that was possible, when she came out. She had shoulder length black hair, sparkling blue eyes that were full of life and was about 5ft 9 ½.

"I thought that you had died." Zoro whispered.

"NO WAY!" Kuina shouted, "You know it would take more than that to kill me." She added in a serious voice.

"But…you had a pool of blood round your head, you went into a coma and the Doctors said that you had one day max to live." Zoro said while still whispering from the shock.

"Yeah scared the hell out of them when I woke up." She said with great amusement in her voice.

"Zoro let's go." Luffy whined when his patients had finally ran out (he has patients?)

"You go…no wait just one more minute." Zoro said to his bored and whining Captain "So when did you wake up?"

"Three hours after you left." Kuina replied with the amusement still clear in her voice, "Oh yeah you and you can keep my sword I have found another one that is just as good".

"Thanks" Zoro replied softly "Heh what kind of santôryu swordsman would I be without 3 swords?" he added jokingly.

"Not a very good one" Kuina laughed back.

"HEY WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy bellowed with too much enthusiasm in his voice as usual and with his big cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Why not I haven't kicked Zoro's ass in awhile and it would give me great opportunity to do it again." Kuina agreed and went straight to pack her bags.

She only shoved the things she needed in a bag, which was: sword, training clothes, clothes in general, sword polish and cloth and other things.

"So you _always_ beat Zoro?" Luffy asked in an _I-can't-believe-Zoro-lost-to-a-girl-voice._

"Yeah but he was getting harder and harder every time." Kuina said with pride that she was able to beat the Demon Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro bellowed rather embarrassed, "I wonder what Sanji would say when he saw you." Zoro said rather amused with what he just thought up.

"Probably, where were you? I was going to leave you behind but our lovely and ever so smart Nami said that we had to wait for you barbarians, and then OMG! Who is this lovely beauty and how can I miss her. What is your name?" Luffy laughed

"Yeah then when you replied he would say, Kuina the perfect name for a perfect goddess then try and kiss your hand." Zoro added also laughing slightly.

"If he dose he will get black and blue balls for the remainder of the week." When she said that the guys started to laugh harder.

"There it is the ship" Luffy shouted enthusiastically and excited about the rest of his crew meeting their new crewmate.

Then they hear a voice from the ship "where were you? I was going to leave you behind but our lovely and ever so smart Nami said that we had to wait for you barbarians." Sanji shouted at them finally coming into view " OMG! Who is this lovely beauty? How could I have missed her? What is your name?" He added, in a different tone especially for women, while walking up to Kuina.

"Kuina" She replied while trying to hid her amusement.

"Kuina, the perfect name for a perfect goddess." Sanji said while taking her hand in his and trying to kiss it, but couldn't manage to kiss her hand for she fell over laughing with Zoro and Luffy.

"You were right…is he… that predictable?" Kuina managed before her laughter took control of her again.

"YES!" Luffy and Zoro managed to get out before bursting out laughing again at the sight of Sanjis' confused look.

"Do you want to finish what we said would happen?" Zoro mused slightly out of breath but finally having his laughter under control again.

"Defiantly, nobody tries to do that to me and get away with it." As she said that she brought her leg up and swung it so hard and fast that Sanji didn't she what was going on until it was to late.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji screamed in pain while the rest of the crew went over in another fit of laughing.

Soon after everyone had calmed down and were on the boat. "So Luffy who is she and what is she doing here?" Nami asked indicating towards Kuina, rather curious as to who she was.

"Her name is Kuina and she is our new crewmate." Luffy exclaimed while trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably.

"WHAT?" all but Luffy Zoro and Kuna shrieked.

"Yeah, so what can you do anyway?" Luffy enquired.

"Swordfight, kick butt and that is about it really." She responded leaving out that she could sing.

"GREAT WE HAVE A FEMALE ZORO!" Nami Screeched.

"No we don't she left out a certain detail." Zoro said which gained the attention of the rest of the crew "She can…mph mph " Zolo couldn't finish what he was going to say because Kuina had put her hand over his nose and mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

"Say it and DIE" Kuina said with so much venom that even the Devil would run and hide at the sound of her voice. Zolo nodded vigorously because she was begging to suffocate him.

" I have a better idea, duel if I win I tell them and if I don't then I wont" Zoro spoke mischievously that no one but Kuina had heard before.

"Deal" Kuina replied without hesitation.

They gathered outside on the main deck in their fighting stances.

"Ready?" Zoro asked with a smug grin on his face

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied also with a smirk.

Nobody said go it was a mutual decision. Zoro was as normal on the offensive side while Kuina was on a slightly defensive side. Kuina then made a terrible mistake, which caused an opening for Zoro. He used this opening to his advantage, which caused the duel to finish.

"I…lost," Kuina whispered slightly surprised "I have never lost to you."

"I won" Zoro also spoke surprised "I never beat you."

"ZORO!" Luffy whined, "Tell us her secret."

"Well I cant back out of our agreements so go ahead." Kuina spoke with a worried tone.

"Well Luffy you know that you have been wanting a musician for a long time," Zoro waited until Luffy had nodded his head then carried on "Well Kuina has a beautiful singing voice." At this everyone gasped not because Luffy finally had his musician but because a swordsperson could SING.

"Well it is true I guess," Kuina agreed "But I don't think that I have a beautiful singing voice just a good one."

"COOL I HAVE A MUSICIAN!" Luffy screamed "SING US A SONG!"

"Yea," Zoro agreed and I think I know which one as well" Zoro said then whispered the song into Kuina's ear.

"All right," Kuina agreed to do the song "I love it." She then began to sing American Idiot by Green Day.

(Can't put song up don't know words very well I I'm not a big fan of Green Day)

"WOW" was all Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy could say.

" That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Sanji complimented with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were good as a kid," Zoro exclaimed shocked "But that was amazing."

The rest of the crew agreed and listened to Kuina sing for the rest of the night until it was just she and Zolro.

"So." Kuina wanted to ask if he had fought against Mihawk yet because she noticed that he had two different swords, "What happened to your other swords?"

"Broke." Zoro plainly stated.

"How?" She asked rather surprised that both of his swords had broken but hers hadn't.

"Mihawk." Zoro said rather upset that he broke TWO swords AND LOST to Mihawk.

"You faced against Mihawk and LIVED?" Kuina practically screamed that he had faced against Mihawk and lived.

"Yea got a nasty scar from him to." Zoro said while wincing when he thought back to what had happened and how much it had hurt.

Can I see it?" Kuina asked and was received wit a blank look "your scar I mean."

"Oh yea, if you want." She nodded and he started to take his shirt off. When she saw his scar her eyes went so wide Zoro was amazed that they didn't pop out of her head. She found that his scar went from his right shoulder to his left hip. She thought that he had been cut in half. She was also amazed by all of the other scars he had.

"Wow I thought that a normal person would have died from a wound like that." She whispered when she had found her voice again, but Kuina was still astonished.

"Yea well I'm not no normal human" Zoro explained then trailed the scar with his index finger while saying "and this one was bleeding like mad and the pain was so immense that I thought that I would die. "As they talked there was a sudden explosion that rocked the ship furiously.

"What the _HELL _was that?" Kuina asked rather shocked.

"Guns and canon fire!" Zoro shouted while running to the top deck. He soon saw what had made the noise; The Navy were attacking the ship. They were on the docks and the sea firing guns and canons at them, and he knew who were leading them Captain Smoker who was always smoking a cigar or two. There was also Major Tashigi who looked just like Kuina.

"OH SHIT!" Zoro screamed then bellowed even louder "NAVY!" the rest of the crew ran up onto the main deck including Kuina who had gone below deck to receive her sword. When Kuina saw Tashigi she was gob smacked and when Tashigi saw Kuina she was just as gob smacked as Kuina was.

"Ah oh," Zolo suddenly said when he saw Kuina and Tashigi staring at each other.

"Now I know if you asked if I had a twin" Tashigi half stated half whispered at Zoro.

"Duh!" Zoro then gave an evil smirk, "And now I know that Kuina isn't dead…" Zolo trailed off as he got his swords out "I can fight you properly!"

"EXCELLENT" Tashigi screamed when she pulled her sword out "I can finally beat you and take Wadou Ichimonji away from you evil grasp." When Tashigi finished her speech Kuina burst out laughing.

"She is like me but a little different." Kuina laughed

"Oh yea?" Tashigi screamed "how?"

"Oh that's easy," Kuina said in a happy tone "I'm faster, smarter, stronger and less clumsy than _you_!"

"Yea and _WHAT _makes _you_ think that _I'M CLUMSY?_" Tashigi spat out.

"Zoro told me about you," Kuina answered Tashigis' question as funny as possible "said that _YOU_ beat _TWO _guys _TWICE YOUR _size _THEN_ you _TRIPPED _as you went to retrieve _YOUR _package _YOU _dropped."

"ENOUGH!" Tashigi shouted thoroughly embarrassed "I Challenged RORONOA!"

"Oh but lets have a practice." Kuina said mockingly, "If you can beat me you can face Zoro. Kay?"

"FINE!" as Tashigi said that Zoro went over to help Nami who was surrounded by Navy Officers.

"Need some help?" Zoro asked

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG OF COURSE I NEED HELP!" Nami screeched in his ear

"Ok! No need to screech." Zorro said while covering his ears. He quickly finished off the Navy as Luffy and Sanji had done (but he did it with a bit more blood and death); the only people left fighting were Kuina and Tashigi.

"COME ON KUINA RAP THIS UP ALREADY!" Zoro bellowed at Kuina

"OKAY!" Kuina replied but then suddenly grabbed her head in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"KUINA!" Zoro bellowed at the top of his lungs and rushed to her side. He inspected her head as soon as he got there, to find that it was bleeding. Flash backs came through his mind of when he was a kid and he saw her at the bottom of the stairs (don't know if that is true but in this story it is) with a pool of blood round her head

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"KUINA!" Zoro bellowed at the top of his lungs and rushed to her side. He inspected her head as soon as he got there, to find that it was bleeding. Flash backs came through his mind of when he was a kid and he saw her at the bottom of the stairs (don't know if that is true but in this story it is) with a pool of blood round her head

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

As got up his eyes had gone blood red and he was facing Tashigi with a sick grin. He brought all three swords out. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, now prepare to DIE!" Zoro screamed the last word.

Luffy had ran straight to Kuina and picked her up as carefully as he could then ran back to the ship bellowing for Chopper. When he passed Sanji though he whispered, "Stop Zoro he will kill her, all the navy then go on an even bigger killing spree."

"Okay." He whispered back to Luffy. Sanji had ran straight in front of Zoro who had gotten into his fighting stance and did a spinning kick to his face, gut and stomach. Zolo on the other hand ignored him and ran straight for Tashigi.

"RUN!" Sanji roared at her, she looked bewildered at him then nodded and took off running down the street away from the fight. Zoro on the other hand ran straight for Tashigi with his Oni Gari attach. Sanji ran after him with a kick ready for his head. Zoro knew it was coming and ducked out of instinct. When he was in attacking distance he went straight for the kill but Sanji was quicker and knocked him unconscious.

In the cabin below Chopper had bandaged Kuina's head and gave her some anaesthetic and a fever reducer.

Zolo had been dragged back to the ship. Sanji had dragged him downstairs to the cabin for Chopper to mend the wounds he got while fighting the Navy officers.

Chopper was still taking care of Kuina, she was breathing fine but he was afraid that she would die.

"Let me look after her while you look after Zoro, But keep him under heavy sedation." Sanji spoke while moving towards Kuina's bedside. Chopper gave him a funny look but followed orders. When Sanji saw Choppers blank face he began to explain, "if you let him wake up he will try and hunt down that marine girl that looks like her," he said while pointing to Kuina "Then if she died or was still unconscious he would kill everyone in sight…but I don't know why he screamed…s" at the end of his tale he trailed off. Chopper knew that he was serious and went straight for his anaesthetic.

Zoro was starting to come to the world of consciousness.

"Nggghhhh." Zolo moaned at the world and the stench of blood that hit his senses.

"CHOPPER HURRY! HE IS STARTING TO WAKE UP!" Sanji screamed at Chopper as Zoro started to move.

"I'M COMING!" Chopper screamed back as he found his supply and injected it straight into Zoro.

Zoro had started to come to even more but when the anaesthetic been shot up his arm, he normally would fight it as much as possible but he was to weak with his mind racing with different thoughts and his body aching so much from the battle and his wounds stinging with pain when he moved, so as soon as the anaesthetic had run some of its course he was out like a light.

While Zoro was out Chopper quickly cleaned and dressed his wounds and went back to see if Kuina was doing any better. She was doing exceptionally well her pulse rate was speeding up to about normal and her colour was coming back as well.

"I think that Zoro can stay off of the anaesthetic now because she will make a full recovery. But the only thing is that if she hits her head again it could be fatal." Chopper explained to Sanji "I would like you to tell the rest of the crew but I want you to make sure that the rest of the crew know that if they whack her in the head she could die kay?"

"You can count on me!" Sanji said while mock saluting to Chopper

"Good!" Chopper screamed while doing his happy dance.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Sanji went round telling everyone the good news.

"LUFFY, NAMI, USOPP! I have some great news!" Sanji shouted to them, "Kuina's going to be fine, BUT YOU CAN'T HIT HER! SPECIAL IN THE HEAD! You hear me you can't hit her in the head!!"

"Why not Sanji?" Nami asked quite puzzled

"Because if you do she will probably die." Sanji explained to his blank faced crewmembers,

"But why would she die?" asked an even more confused Luffy.

"Chopper said that if you whack her or anything hits her in the head she could die or the damage could be fatal." Sanji explained in the simplest way possible, just for Luffy.

"Why would it be fatal?" Usopp asked quite bravely since Sanji was trying not to scream.

"I don't know," Sanji said thorough grated teeth "why don't you go ask Chopper?" he suggested.

"Great idea Sanji!" Luffy bounced off to the cabins as soon as he suggested it, "Chopper! Chopper!" Luffy screeched, "Why cant Kuina hit her head?"

"I don't know Luffy." Chopper sighed.

"Nnggg. If she hits her head again after a supposedly fatal trip down the stairs she could die" Zoro explained to both of them "she can't hit her head again or in any other way" he added.

" That still doesn't" Chopper said even more confused.

"When we were younger she fell down the stairs, and cracked her head open as well as damaging a certain nerve in her brain. That is why the doctors thought that she was dead, and why I was still slightly mad."

"Oh dose that mean you are doing to try and kill Tashigi?" Luffy asked when he finally understood.

"No," Zoro said "but I will if she tries to attack her again."

"Why do you really like her, or is it just protectiveness?" Luffy asked so confused, again.

"Protectiveness. I do not love her." Zoro stated to Luffy ' or do I?'

"Fine, I guess, just don't let her die. OK?"

"I would never let her die captain." Zoro replied, " But I do need to do more on land. So if you will excuse me Luffy. Chopper I'll be back in 2 hours."

"Where are, you going and can I come?" Luffy questioned with puppy dog eyes.

"To see my stupid parents and even stupider brother and I guess if you want." Zoro replied with his mono-toned voice.

"OK let's go!" Luffy beamed.

"Right, but I must warn you that my parents are super strict, super tidy and don't want you cleaning out their fridge." Zoro warned.

"Right. Can we go now?" Luffy wined in response to Zoro's warning.

They went off the ship with little interference from their crewmates. They were walking for about 45minuites walking along windy, straight, dusty and clean roads, before they reached what looked like a palace. It was a white washed with some bits of gold. There were massive gates and walls with guards at every entrance.

"Whoa! You live here?!" Luffy said with amazement. All Zoro does is nod to the question not really wanting to speak. Luffy as oblivious as ever added "wow I bet Nami would love it here."

"Yes but we wont tell Nami 'cause she will steal everything in my house"

"Yea but you can repay Nami back now cant you." Luffy reasoned.

"I guess that is true" Zoro had to agree it wasn't like he couldn't afford to pay Nami back. "YO! PAUL OPEN UP WILL YA!" Zoro bellowed at a guard who apparently was called Paul.

"Not unless you have the password." The guard replied.

"NO WAY IM GONNA SAY IT, IT IS EMBARRASSING AS HELL!!" Zoro screamed.

"IF YOU DON'T YOU WON'T GET IN!" he bellowed back.

"FINE!! I want to be the ruler of the world let me in please." Zoro whispered but luck us there was a microphone with an earpiece in Paul's ear so he could hear.

"You may enter Prince Zoro."

"Why did he call you Prince Zoro?" Luffy questioned.

"I would rather not say Luffy part of my past." Zoro replied.

"OK." Luffy was quite throughout most of the trip through the castle, except for the quite whoas and wows, and that is amazing. They walked a good number of minutes (much to Luffy's annoyance) until they reached a very big and extravagant door. Zoro knocked twice and waited.

"ENTER!" A voice boomed. Zoro and Luffy entered the room, which was colossal, but only had a long red rug, two big chairs, two little ones and a few normal chairs. "Who are you and what do you want?" A male voce asked without looking up at them.

"Hello father."

TBC


	6. Up for Adoption, Sorry

I know that people like this story and wish for me to update, only I am afraid to say this story is boring me now. I am no longer into the One piece fandom and so if i continue on with this story I will not be updating as regularly as I like and the quality of the story will be below my ability.

So because of this I have decided to put this story up for adoption, so if anyone would like to carry this story on then if they could please let me know by either saying in a review or giving me a personal message I will give all information about this fic over to them. Thank you and sorry about any inconvenience, but please note that all of my other stories will be updated and carried on thank you.

Shinigami


	7. STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED

hey people im really sorry that i am not continuing with this story, however, the story has been adopted by Evangelion 5.0 and she will be in contact with me while the story is finished so that the story will stay similar to how it was going to be. Also the first few chapters that were done by me will be revisited and edited by Evagelion 5.0 i hope that you readers will stay loyal to the story no matter who is writing it and will continue to enjoy the story and thank you all very much for following the story and giving amazing reviews for it

Shinigami


End file.
